


Commander "Mad Beats" Shepard and the Guilty Pleasure Squad

by skcm



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skcm/pseuds/skcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Commander Shepard is less alone than she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander "Mad Beats" Shepard and the Guilty Pleasure Squad

The elevator doors slide open.  "Level one, Commander Shepard's quarters.  Enjoy your stay, Mister Vakarian."

"Uhh, thanks, EDI.  Glad to know you're looking out for me."

A petite female figure is perched outside the Commander's door.  "Goto, what goes?" asks Garrus, reaching a steady hand out as the gesture seemingly performs itself.  Linked fingers and a quick wiggle, like a skewed but predictable thumb wrestling match.

"Hey," she snaps under her breath, "Be quiet a sec!"  Gaze sideways, but fixed on the shadowed figure, mandibles drooping into a slight frown, Garrus hears it, too.  At first, it's just the beat pumping.  "Shepard...she's listening to _club music_?"  the turian asks, hushed and confused.

Kasumi shakes her head with great control, emitting very little but a sigh of pity.  "Actually, I thought it was that too, at first...Listen closer, Vakarian, you wanna try to make out the words?"  He hears the _thump thumpa thump _more distinctly now, and nearly feels an urge to groove just a little.  Then it starts, a sort of looping, dreamy verse, a little like asari poetry...

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

But it breaks into a human language.

_Watch yer step,_

_You might fall,_

_Tryin' ta do wha' I did_

It pounds, not quite like a headache.  It's deep and loud.  There's one thing, though, and it startles Garrus as he listens in.  "What in all the _universe_ is a 'Jiggy'?"

"It's a pretty archaic term from Earth...I think they used it back in the 20th century a bunch.  I did some research, admittedly.  It's a curious fascination Shepard seems to have with 'getting jiggy' or, well, something.  What do you think she's doing in there?  _You've_ seen her dance.  It's not a pretty sight, I hear."  Kasumi then emerges from the comfort of darker shadows.  "You _gotta_ go in!  Tell me what it's like!  Just, uh, surprise her?"

Close with Shepard as Garrus is, he really wants to know what the hell she's listening to.  Infectious, wall-shaking, and the consistent _bang bang ka-thumpa thump_ he can no longer resist.

Mandibles flapping as he breathes more quickly, Kasumi heads back into the corner and seems to disappear.  Quickly, Garrus knocks to the beat, that _glorious_ beat, and it is made real as he taps it out on the edge of the door frame.

A loud gasp zaps through the air, lightning-fast, and the music stops with an audible click.


End file.
